prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Squash
was used in many squash matches in his short tenure in ECW]] In wrestling, a squash is an extremely one-sided match; one performer dominates the other and quickly defeats him with virtually no resistance. Squash matches were the almost exclusive content of syndicated wrestling shows through the 1980s. The WWF aired several shows weekly that consisted mostly of various wrestlers fighting unknowns, usually to help get a gimmick or moveset over. Today, such squash matches are usually used to portray a wrestler as an unstoppable monster Heel. One example is Umaga, whom the WWE established as an undefeated juggernaut through having him wrestle and soundly defeat jobbers; his squash victims have also included Maria and established wrestlers such as Ric Flair and Sabu. One example of a Face using squash matches, to devastating effect, was WCW's Goldberg in his storyline against the nWo, where Goldberg would quickly defeat a heel opponent after using his spear and jackhammer finishers against him. Memorable squash matches While most squash matches involve established wrestlers defeating jobbers, sometimes the opponents are established wrestlers. Whatever the reason — either to establish him as unstoppable, to (shoot) deal with an uncooperative or underachieving wrestler or simply to further an angle — several matches have become well known in the wrestling community: One of the earliest well-known squash matches took place at the inaugural WrestleMania, when King Kong Bundy used an avalanche and big splash to crush S.D. Jones in an announced time of nine seconds. Other examples include: * The Honky Tonk Man vs. The Ultimate Warrior (at SummerSlam 1988) - The Warrior defeated The Honky Tonk Man in 31 seconds to capture the Intercontinental Championship, ending Honky Tonk Man's 454 day reign. * Bob Backlund vs. Diesel (for the WWF World Heavyweight Championship) — Diesel needed just eight seconds to Jackknife Powerbomb Backlund and end his short-lived reign as champion. * The Ultimate Warrior vs. Triple H (at WrestleMania XII) — The Warrior no sold Triple H's pedigree and defeated him in less than two minutes. This match was meant to punish Triple H for breaking kayfabe at a Madison Square Garden house show. * The Rock vs. The Big Boss Man (Survivor Series 1998) - The Rock pinned Boss Man with a small package in just 4 seconds. * Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Tazz — During The Alliance storyline in the WWF during 2001. The match started off with Stone Cold Irish whipping Tazz to the turnbuckles and kicking him, picking him up and ending him with a Stunner. * Chris Benoit vs. Orlando Jordan (at SummerSlam 2005) — Benoit needed 25 seconds to deliver a series of German suplexes and a Crippler Crossface to force Jordan to submit and capture the United States Championship. * Trish Stratus vs. Nidia - Stratus retained her Women's Championship in only 3 seconds. * Goldberg vs. Brock Lesnar (at Survivor Series 2016) - Goldberg defeated Lesnar in 1 minute and 24 seconds with two Spears and a Jackhammer. See also *Wrestling slang Category:Professional wrestling slang